


Redefining Normal- A Sans/Reader fic

by SkeletonHusbands



Series: Bone-Daddy [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Do we still say lemons, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral Pronouns, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader has vagina and boobs though, Smut, Undertail, i feel so old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHusbands/pseuds/SkeletonHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of embarrassment and mishap, Sans knows a bit too much about you. And his intentions aren’t the most pure because of it. (3.5k words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefining Normal- A Sans/Reader fic

You can simply say you royally fucked up whatever sense of normalcy you brought into your life.

You were standing at the counter, washing dishes before handing them off to Sans as he dried them lazily and put them away, usually still wet. This part was normal. Papyrus was out with Undyne who begged him to come and confirm that anime did, indeed, exist when she went to Alyphs’ house. That part was also strangely normal. Sans’s grin was pulled just a bit wider tonight as he constantly side eyed you, letting the silence hang in the air as awkwardly as possible. You puffed your cheeks out and pouted into the soapy water. This part wasn’t normal in the slightest. Normally, things would be loud and silly. You’d probably splash water onto Sans and he’d playfully tackle you and you’d try really hard not to get aroused by him looming over you, face dripping water onto yours, his boney hands digging into your shoulders…

“Someone’s being awfully quiet, huh?” You were pulled from your blissful memories and almost dropped the cup you were washing back into the sink. You quickly handed the dish off to him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just tired.” You said, probably a bit louder and firmer than needed but Sans just kept smiling and badly drying. It was all your fault. And Alphys. It was her fault too. She was the one who excitedly wanted to watch anime with you late last night. She was the one who had you laughing so loudly you woke the brothers up. She was the one who started the game of truth or dare that pulled the most mortifying words from your mouth just as the brothers tip toed down the stairs and into the living room. It was definitely a weird scenario. Here you are, wrapped in four blankets on an old couch with a laptop on your lap playing Mew Mew Kissy Kitty 3: The Kissening, on the phone with your reptilian friend who you just admitted a list of your most depraved kinks too, at three in the morning, as two skeleton brothers stare at you in complete shock. You are sure to some it would sound hilarious.

IT WASN’T.

Ever since then, Sans had been treating you…funny. His smile at you was nonstop and he seemed to be…really close to you lately. Not uncomfortably so but you felt like a Tsundereplane every time the sleeve of his hoodie would rub your bare arm. Papyrus hadn’t really understood most anything you said that night and, in the morning, just asked if you guys were talking about anime with a wary expression that was quickly wiped away once you hurriedly agreed. Sans had snorted into his coffee at your blatant lie but only responded to your glare with a wink. This bastard had nerves of steel and you were like an angry marshmallow. But now it was stifling. Every since Papyrus had left, he had been dead quiet. Like he was trying to bait out of you whatever horrible words were perched on your tongue. And it was working god damnit! You fumed until you realized you were angrily scrubbing the same fork this whole time and Sans was approaching you. “I think it’s clean enough, amazingly.” He said, wrapping his bone dry (ha) hands around your wet ones to pluck away the fork. You felt your cheeks light up and you kept your head as low as you could. But he didn’t move away. He got closer, positioning himself so he was behind you. “For someone so tired, you sure are breathing pretty fast. Are you sure you’re ok?” He said in a calm voice but you could hear the laughing in his tone. “I’m FINE.” You tried to snap but it came out more like a whine as his hands pressed into your hips gently. “I mean…if you need someone to talk to…I can always listen…” he drawled and your heart almost ruptured as his fingers curled into you. “I mean…you know I can always be your second dad, right kid?”

That asshole. This bastard. This absolutely arousing man of bones was making your knees weak and he pressed his ribs into your back as though trying to keep you steady. “Sans, cut it out.” You said, teeth digging into your lip. “Why? You like it, don’t you, kiddo? I mean, I always knew you were into me but the Daddy kink thing was a shock. But hey, Maybe I’m just a…BONE HEAD.”

“That isn’t funny Sans.”

“Jeeze, why you gotta be such a numbSKULL?”

“Sans, please, I’m not amused.”

“Hi Not Amused, I’m dad.”

“SANS. I’M GOING TO HIT YOU SO HARD.”

“Funny, I thought you were into that too.”

You were pressed into the counter harder, his skull nuzzling against your neck and you could feel his grin on your skin as his hot breath gave you goosebumps something awful. You unintentionally whimpered as his hands rose from your hips to rest on your waist. “You’re into a lot of fun things…It’s such a shame you can’t act them out with anyone now that you’re down here…Guess I’ll just have to take pity on you and do them with you myself.” He said with an exaggerated sigh of “defeat”. You squirmed in his grasp, turning so you were face to face with him. “What are you…are you really…WHAT?!” You said, blinking rapidly as you tried to adjust to this news just flung into your face. “Well if you want to, of course. But I think you do. I mean, a Daddy’s instinct is never wrong.” He said and you watched as a blue light flooded into his eye slowly but surely as he maintained eye contact with you steadily. His arms encircled you, pressing you closer to him and your hands rose to his shoulders. This couldn’t be real. This had to be a porno. You were being filmed somewhere. But he was patiently waiting for your reply, seeming almost content enough to just hold you and watch as your face displayed every human emotion at once as you tried to fit thoughts together. Ultimately, you failed. You couldn’t comprehend this. It was weird. It was wrong. It was crazy.

“Y-yeah. Sure. I mean, if you wanna. I mean, if you’re into…I mean…yes? Words not work well brain mouth.” You stammered out. Sans laughed out loud and you smiled shyly, relaxing a tiny bit in his grasp as you were reminded this wasn’t just anyone- it was Sans. The guy who took you in when you first arrived here and then let you stay when you told him how life on Earth was painful and crippling. The guy who bought you dinner countless times. The guy who gave you all sorts of friends. The guy who was now apparently going to make your most embarrassing kinks come to life. That’s quite a relationship jump but you could handle it. Maybe.

As his laughter died down, he stepped back from you, reaching for your hand. “Come on, let’s not do this in the kitchen. I’m not quite into pasta staring me down while I’m jerkin’ it.” He said, causing you to giggle at his lewd joke as you let him pull you up the stairs and into his room. It wasn’t too surprising to see. You had seen it before a few times when you had banged on his door to let him know dinner was ready or that he had gotten more mail. It was messy, dimly lit, and smelled of salty chips and fruit punch. The treadmill surprised you though. Well, not the dust on it but the equipment itself. You turned to face him after scanning his room and caught him watching you. He averted his eyes briefly before raising them back to your face. “Now, I couldn’t hear much before Papyrus dragged me away for your own sake but I think I got the hang of what you want.” He said simply, touching your face gently. He stroked you softly, intimately, his finger bones gently touching your cheeks, your lips, down your jaw and slowly down your neck. You melted at his sweet touch, smiling serenely to yourself. His fingers trained along your back before coming up to circle your shoulders where they stopped. Your smile dropped as you felt his hands dig into your shoulders. And suddenly, pressure filled your whole body and you were slammed onto your knees. You gasped as one hand dug into your hair, jerking your head up to see that same blue eye pulsating in his empty socket. “I’m gonna put that mouth to work, baby. You ready to see Daddy’s cock?”

You nodded slightly, wincing as it made your hair get tugged even more. He released you and brought his fingers to his sweatband, just barely lowering it to show his hip bones and pelvis. You tilted your head. It was…bare. You looked up to him for an explanation and flinched in surprise as you saw blue smoke unfurling out of his mouth, down his shirt collar, causing his ribs to begin to glow. The smoke continued down, wrapping around his pelvis and hips until they were almost hard to see from the dense smoke. And just like that, it was gone. It all vanished as fast as it had appeared. And now, directly in front of your face, was a thick blue cock, far bigger and fatter than any other ones you had seen in person before you fell down this god forsaken mountain. You gasped softly, mouth opening in shock and Sans chuckled above you. “That’s a cute face, kiddo. You look so naive…” His hands begun to stroke his cock, teasing it by letting it set just on the very edge of your lips. “You ready to be a big kid for Daddy?” he asked softly. You only responded by opening your mouth wider and he obliged by gently sticking the tip in.

You were thankful at the normalness of the taste and texture and you begun to suckle on it, tongue exploring his head curiously. “Look up at me, baby.” He said softly, one hand still holding his back but the free one moving to stroke your hair. You started to look up and, as you saw his relaxed, pleased face smiling down at you, the reality of what was happening hit. You had masturbated to this so many times and now here it was. Sans knew everything. Sans was taking you farther and farther down the rabbit hole of your dirtiest ideas. He was calling himself Daddy. Your face lit up like a Christmas tree and you felt it suddenly hard to face this man. “Oh kid, Daddy loves it when you suck his cock. It takes everything in him to not just take you when we’re out and you got that little number on and just destroying your face in an alley. You don’t want your little friends to know you’re a naughty baby who wants Daddy’s cock, do you?” Your breathing was become fast and harsh as he begun to push more of himself in your mouth, little by little. You squirmed from your kneeling position, restless embarrassed energy fueling you.

“Aw, what’s wrong baby? You’re so red.” You averted your eyes at his comment but a sharp jerk of your chin, forced you to look back up at him. You whimpered weakly around his cock, causing Sans to shudder slightly as he continued talking to you. “Are you feeling shy, kiddo? Does thinking of me as Daddy make you all shy? I mean, you’re the one who likes it so much first…” That same surge of heat and pulsing pleasure ripped through you but it was now amplified but that blue eye seeming to see through you. His fingers dug into your hair, stopping their gentle descent on the back of your skull. You whined as he forced you farther down his length, neck straining to continue looking up at him as he removed the hand from your chin to aid in forcing more of his warm cock down your throat.

“You’re a freak, ain’t ya shorty?” The shame started on the back of your neck and worked its way down your spine as his grin seemed to widen in mocking victory. “My little baby is a freak, getting all hot and bothered about calling the guy deep in their mouth Daddy. It’s pretty gross, isn’t it?” You shuddered, but you couldn’t help discreetly moving your hands down your legs, slipping them between your legs. You hated this and that just made you love it more. The humiliation was like the sun in your stomach and it burned you from the inside out, causing your entrance to beg to be filled. Your fingers pushed gently, not getting much simulation thanks to the leggings and underwear blocking the way but it was something. You moaned around his cock, eyes fluttering. “Well, someone looks happy. I wonder why.” Sans said softly, almost to himself. At least, that’s what you thought before he yanked your head back, and the sting of his hand against your cheek made your hands scramble to your face. It wasn’t hard (which you appreciated considering Sans didn’t know your pain threshold yet) but his bones were strong and they stung when hitting your face at any force. “Touch yourself again without my permission and I’ll make sure to punish you a lot harder, ok? That cunt of yours is Daddy’s now and Daddy will tell you if and when you can touch it.” His eyes had narrowed during this, making his grin appear a lot more malicious than before. You nodded rapidly, opening your mouth as a sort of apology for what you had done.

This seemed to please Sans and he pushed himself back into your mouth. The thrusts were pretty shallow at first as he worked to get you used to his girth and length. You did your best to keep your jaw as loose as possible to avoid hitting him with your teeth, working your tongue lewdly across his length. His eyes begun to close but he still kept his blue eye open to a slit to watch you. “You’re so good at this, little one. Your mouth is so warm and wet for me. Guess you’re getting to be a big kid now.” His thrusts started to become deeper and he stopped his talking to let go a deep moan as you swirled your tongue playfully around his head. “Shit…lower your shirt for me kiddo. I want to see…just how big you’ve gotten.” He said, slowing his thrusts enough so you could multitask. You reached up with shaking hands to pull the front of your shirt down, working it lower until the collar was situated under your bra. Sans gave a satisfied sound and begun to quicken his pace. “You’re so fucking beautiful, baby…Daddy loves your cute body so much, it makes Daddy feel so good at night when he’s by himself and thinking of you.” He looked at you so…tenderly. Like you were a god in his mind, a god only he could control. You felt so powerful and yet so small.

It sorta hit you only now that Sans most likely had romantic feelings for you as well. You couldn’t confirm it with him right away since he was so happily intent on fucking your mouth but the way his hands stroked your hair as he pushed you down, the way he was watching your limits, the slow and steady rise to where you were now…it was to make sure you were okay. Your heart swelled as you thought of how he must be holding back his animalistic desires for you. And your heart swelling turned into core shaking arousal. You wanted to give him all of you. You wanted to show him how bad you wanted this. You begun to thrust back and forth with his pace, letting yourself release a few embarrassing moans of pleasure. Your eyes were steady and brave as you held his unwavering gaze. The sweat began to run down his face as he watched you with fascination as you put your all into pleasing him. You knew what he needed to know you were all his. You just had to say it.

“Daddy.” You gargled around his cock, face turning beet red as you finally worked up the courage to say it. And that started whatever desperate need had been gnawing at Sans ribs to unleash. His thrusts into your mouth quickened, drool quickly escaping past your lips and coating your skin and the top of your breasts. You braced your hands against your knees, gripping tightly to keep yourself from rocking too hard as he controlled your pace with an iron grip. The pressing of your thighs together was suffocating to the incredible sensitivity and wetness you were feeling between them. You itched to move your hands but sting of the slap you last received was fresh in your memory (and just made you all the more wet to be fair…) and instead you forced your thoughts to making Sans finish as hard and fast as possible. You watched his twisted face, the blue in his eye seeming to glow almost yellow around the edges, the smoke of it giving his growling features a frightening look. “Yes Daddy, please, please cum in my mouth.” You did your best to say around the thrusts of his member, widening your eyes in what you hoped was an innocent expression, more slobber soaking through your shirt as it ran down your neck.

Now he was on the verge of whimpering, throwing his head back and only managing to pant out a few select words. “Yes…kid…make Daddy….proud…” He said in a shuddering voice as his thrusts became more desperate and off rhythm. Hearing Sans borderline beg you, seeing his body shudder from your mouth filled you with a new surge of determination. You briefly fought against his controlling grip and, when you were pushed to the base of his cock, you rose your arms to grip his bony legs and keep your head there. He cried out, fingers scrambling on your head as his body was overflowed with the feeling of you around him. You sucked deeply, letting the back of your throat massage the sensitive tip. Sans gasped sharply and tried to speak, failing miserably as he succumbed to incoherent grumbles. You paused in focusing on your mental gloating and winked up at him and immediately went cold. He wasn’t smiling anymore. You didn’t even know that was possible. He was sweating like crazy and his teeth were bared, his voice haggard and rough as he gave you a look that would fuel the nightmares of about 80% of the population. “You want it so badly, little kid? Then take it all.”

Quite suddenly, the back of your throat suddenly squeezed as it felt the beginnings of warm, cum dripped down it and that knee jerk reaction to it was what unleashed the rest. A torrent of cum began to coat your throat and you were forced to choke around it. It began to rise up, filling your mouth around his cock and spilling past your lips. You felt it drip thickly around your mouth before lazily slipping down onto your chest. Sans was working you, bringing your head back about an inch before slamming it back down repeatedly, loudly groaning as he made you milk all of him. By the time he wrenched his cock free from your mouth, you were gasping and coughing, still trying to swallow all the cum in your mouth and reaching up to try and stop the mess that had become the lower half of your face. You could feel Sans watching you with tired satisfaction as you took in your sweaty, drool and cum covered chest and face.

“You did so good, little one.” He said, his facing resuming his standard smile, reaching out to gently stroke your face, avoiding the parts you had yet to clean off. “Thank you Daddy.” You purred, smiling and batting your eyes up at him. This was fun. You loved being the devilish tease to him, his baby, the only little one who could make him feel this good. Your head raced with ways to put as many other kinks of yours into this as you could. You begun to lift his cum off your shirt and sucked it off your fingers. His cock twitched and he chuckled. “Alright, I get it. You’re being good cause you want your reward right?” You paused in sucking his cum off your fingers to give him a quizzical look. He was pulling his hoodie off, dropping it on the floor with the rest of his identical dirty hoodies. You noticed his eye had yet to lose it’s blue glow and your body begun to tingle with anticipation.

“Get on the bed, kid. It’s time for Daddy to make you feel just as good as you made him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: http://skeletonhusbands.tumblr.com/post/131501766262/redefining-normal-sans-x-reader  
> Part 2 will be out by 10/25 at the latest!  
> All comments and critiques are valid if not rude or mean  
> My first fanfiction in a very long time so thank you in advanced for reading


End file.
